Survivor Series
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: What happens when everything in John Cena’s life is going perfectly? It all comes to a screeching halt when people from his past return to make his life in heaven a living hell.
1. Falling In Love

**_Falling in Love_**

John had just won the WWE Championship and was full of emotions. After celebrating with the crowd for a while he went backstage in search of one person.

"Autumn! Autumn!" John yelled.

"I'm right here," Autumn said smiling.

Feeling no need to give her an explanation John picked her up and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Wow there buddy," Autumn laughing. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" John said to her. "I'm the champ!"

"Congratulations," Autumn said and hugged him again.

"We're going out to celebrate," John said to her. "Just give me a few minutes to wash up."

"I'll be waiting," Autumn laughed.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

It had been three years since John and Autumn had met backstage. It was Autumn's first night working for the WWE as a backstage coordinator and she was trying to get everything in order to impress the boss when she ran into one of the new young wrestlers.

"I'm so sorry," the young man said and helped her up.

"It's alright, no harm done," Autumn said brushing the dust off of her pants.

"John Cena," John said and stuck his hand out. "I'm new here."

"Autumn Breeze McCoy," Autumn said extending her own hand. "My first night too."

"You're a wrestler?" John asked shocked.

"Oh no, are you crazy?" Autumn asked laughing. "I'm a backstage coordinator. I make sure that everyone's where they're supposed to be."

"Then maybe you can help me out a little bit," John said.

"Can't find your locker room?" Autumn guessed.

"Bingo."

"Follow me," Autumn said and started walking through a winding hallway. "You'll get used to the backstage areas pretty quickly, they're all quite similar. Here we are. You better get ready, you're on in roughly speaking twenty minutes."

"Thanks a lot," John said.

"No problem, just doing my job," Autumn replied and put her headset back on.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

"We'll go to your hotel first because you have to get changed into something much more…revealing," John said as they walked out of the building together.

"John, I can't go for at least another half an hour," Autumn said. "I still have to make sure that there are no fights after the show."

"Your job sucks," John said sitting down on a chair beside where she was sitting.

"Don't pout," Autumn said. "You'll still be the champ in half an hour."

"Damn straight," John said smiling.

He looked so adorable when he smiled. Autumn had to use all of her strength to restrain herself. She was supposed to be watching if anything got out of control and she could barely keep herself in check herself.

"Am I going to be a good champ?" John asked.

"Oh, the best that the WWE has ever seen," Autumn said to him. "You'll be the bomb."

"C'mon," John said pointing to his cheek. "You know you want to."

Autumn's mind started to spin. Was he actually asking her to do what she thought? But then again girls kissed him on the cheek all the time, it was just a normal thing to him now.

"Since you insist," Autumn said leaning in.

Then John turned his head and she kissed him on the lips.

Autumn quickly pulled away and covered her lips.

"Got ya," John said laughing.

"Good one," Autumn said looking away so that he couldn't see her blush.

"Hey, I'll be back in just a few seconds, don't leave without me," he said and walked down the hallway.

Autumn sat down completely stunned. Why on earth would he do that to her?

A half an hour later her boss walked up to her.

"You're free to go now," he said. "All we're doing is packing up."

"Alright, thanks," Autumn said standing up and handing him her headset. "See ya tomorrow."

"Same place," the guy said.

Autumn went and got her coat when two arms wrapped around her.

"Weren't planning on leaving without me, were you?" John asked.

"Of course not," Autumn lied. The truth was that she wanted some time alone to figure out why he had kissed her.

"Let's get a move on then," John said and led her outside.

They made a quick stop at the hotel so that Autumn could change. She took so long that John came up and picked an outfit out for her. He chose a black, sleeveless v-neck top with an orange and yellow neck line that dipped a little too low for Autumn's liking, the matching belt that was an orange and yellow blend, tight black pants that flared out at the bottom and the shoes that also went along with the shirt and belt. Then she threw her hair up into a high ponytail, leaving her long bangs out of it and adjusted her make-up.

"Seriously, how can you take so long?" John asked laying on her bed.

"Well I wanna look good for you," Autumn said walking out of the bathroom. "Did I succeed?"

John sat up with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah right," Autumn said rolling her eyes. "You ready to get going?"

"Can I go have a cold shower first?" John asked staring at her.

"Hey! My face is up here," Autumn said waving. "And no, we have to get going."

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

John and Autumn arrived at the club and for the first few moments Autumn was getting aggravated because people kept stopping John and asking for his autograph.

"Do you just wanna go?" Autumn asked.

"No," John said looking at her as if she were crazy. "I came here to hang out with you and I'm going to do that."

"Okay," Autumn said still exasperated.

"I'll buy drinks," John said as they walked towards the bar.

"Fine," Autumn said walking up to the bar and flagging the bartender down. "I'll have two sex on the beach."

"Coming right up," the bartender said pouring the drinks.

"Here," John said giving her a twenty.

Autumn gave it to the bartender, winked at him, gave one drink to John, they clinked glassed, and downed them.

"Now it's time to dance," John said pulling Autumn away from the bar.

"Not yet," Autumn complained. "I'm not even close to being half cut."

"Well if you didn't take so long to get ready we would have more time," John said.

When the two got to the dance floor it was packed and it only got worse when Switch by Will Smith came on. John and Autumn were pressed close together with one of John's legs between her own. Autumn was having one of the best times of her life when she noticed another hand on her shoulder. She let go of John and turned around to face the other person. It was a woman, around her own age of twenty-six.

"Can I help you?" Autumn asked.

"Would you mind if I cut in?" She asked.

"Yeah, I would, he's mine," Autumn replied and turned back to John.

"What'd she want?" John asked as he pushed himself up against Autumn.

"To ruin my night out with you," Autumn replied wrapping her arm around John's neck.

"We wouldn't want that to happen," John said and continued dancing with Autumn.

The two kept on dancing for close to an hour before the DJ spoke.

"Anyone feeling hott in here!" He yelled. Everyone in the club screamed. "That's what I thought!"

All of a sudden all of the sprinklers in the place started.

"This place is awesome!" Autumn screamed to John.

John responded by pressing his lips up against Autumn's. The two continued to kiss while the water fell on them. John slowly pulled away from Autumn and looked at her.

"Well?" John asked.

Instead of replying Autumn pulled John in for another long kiss that ended at the same time as the sprinklers.

"Let's split," John said to Autumn.

They walked out of the club together and into the parking lot.

"Oh my God it's cold out here," Autumn said wrapping her arms around herself.

John looked around for a few minutes before he spotted his rental.

"Come here," he said walking over to the vehicle. He opened up the back door and got a sweater. "Here, put this on. We're walking to the hotel because neither of us are in any condition to walk and I have absolutely no cash on me for a cab."

"Okay," Autumn said slipping the sweater on. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'll be good," John said wrapping an arm around her waist.

When they arrived at the hotel John walked Autumn to her room.

"Thanks for the fun time tonight," Autumn said smiling.

"I should be saying that to you," John said taking her hand. "Sorry it took so long to show you how I felt."

"Better late than never," Autumn said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you baby girl," John said pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you too," Autumn said as they hugged in the hallway. "Do you wanna come in for a little while?"

"Not tonight," John said giving her a peck on the lips. "I would but I'm soaking wet and I have another show to do tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Autumn said.

"But I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning," John said touching her cheek.

"I'll hold you to it," Autumn said smiling again.

"I always keep my promises to you," he said.

"Night," Autumn said hugging him once again.

"Sweet dreams," he said letting her go.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Autumn woke up the next morning smiling. First of all she thought that the night before was all an amazing dream but then she saw John's sweater on the chair across the room from the bed.

She rolled over in the bed and didn't want to get up. The bed was different from any other ones in hotels, this one was actually comfy. Then there was a knock at the door.

Autumn got up, walked to the door, started opening it slowly but the door was shoved open.

"Good morning," John said picking Autumn up and walking over to the bed.

"Morning," Autumn said laughing.

John threw Autumn down on the bed and laid down beside her.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was awesome," Autumn replied. "I kept having dreams about you."

"I had the same type of night," John said.

"Have dreams about me?"

"No, I kept having dreams about myself," John said laughing.

"You so just ruined that moment," Autumn said playfully slapping his chest.

"Believe me we'll have lots of them," John said and kissed her. "You wanna go out for breakfast?"

"Yeah," Autumn said. "I'll have a main dish of John Cena with extra syrup."

"You don't need no syrup," John said getting on top of her and kissing her strongly.

They continued to make out for hours before there was a knock at the door.

"I gotta get up," Autumn said pushing John.

"No you don't," John said and kissed her harder.

"Get off," Autumn said playfully and pushed him back onto the bed.

Autumn went to the door and opened it.

"How may I help you?" Autumn asked when she opened the door and saw two muscular guys.

"John Cena here?" The first guy asked in a coarse voice.

"Yeah, one second," Autumn said closing the door. "It's for you."

"For me?" John asked. "Why would anyone know that I'm here?"

"I don't know," Autumn said laughing. "I'm gonna go wash up, see ya later."

"Yeah," John said and went to the door to see the two men.

"We found you," the first guy said to John.

"You two are too smart for me," John said to them. "What do you want?"

"You skipped out on us last week Cena," the second guy finally spoke.

"So you did notice that?" John asked.

The second guy punched John in the stomach.

"Oh God man," John said holding his stomach.

"Come by John or we're gonna have to go to extreme measures," the first guy said. "And believe me, you don't want that to happen."

The second guy playfully slapped John across the face. "Be a good boy."

"Who was that?" Autumn asked when John reentered the hotel room.

"Just some guys that wanted autographs," John lied.

"They looked pretty scary for guys just wanting autographs," Autumn said in the bathroom.

"Yeah, they did," John said thinking. "Hey, I'll see you later, I have some business that I forgot about."

"Come here then," Autumn said coming out of the bathroom in a little robe. She gave him a kiss and then looked at him. "John, is there something wrong?"

"No," he said after a few seconds. "Just thinking about all of the things that I have to do today. It's nothing."

"Okay, love you," Autumn said.

"Love ya too," John said and left.

John got into the elevator and let the back of his head slam against the wall.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

John walked to a poorly maintained building. The wind was cold and the sky was dark. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He banged on it a dew times before a powerfully built man opened it.

"Name?"

"John Cena," John said and the other guy moved out of the way.

"Nice to see that you could make it while you were in town," another man said to him.

"How must this time?" John asked.

"Fifty grand," the guy said confidently.

"You want me to transfer fifty grand worth of product?" John asked shocked. "How the hell am I supposed to pull that off?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way," the man said. "You're our best delivery boy."

"How long will it buy me?" John asked.

"Two, three weeks tops," the man said. "Longer than any of the times."

"How much longer do I have to keep doing this for you?"

"Let's put it this way, I say jump, you say how high?" The man laughed. "You have until midnight tonight."

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

"Hey babe," John said picking Autumn up.

Autumn let out a scream. "John not now, I'm talking to Rene."

"You can wait, right man?" John asked.

Rene shrugged. He was friends with John so it didn't really matter. John set Autumn down on a table.

"Let's go out tonight after the show," he said.

"And where shall we go?"

"Somewhere where no one will know us," John said and kissed her.

"Your hotel room or mine?" Autumn asked.

"Yours," John said and kissed her again.

"Meet ya there," Autumn said. "But now you have to let me go back to work."

"Okay," John said and put his forehead against hers. "We're gonna rock your bed tonight."

"You know it," Autumn said as John helped her down. "Your on in about fifteen minutes!"

"I know," John said.

"So go get ready," Autumn said laughing and walked back to Rene.

John wasn't scheduled for a match but Autumn still enjoyed watching the fans scream when he came out.

"Hey! McCoy! Get back to work!" Autumn's boss yelled.

"Yes sir," Autumn said rolling her eyes and walking down to the locker room area. "Irvine! Fifteen!"

"Sure thing," Chris said.

"Copeland! Fifteen!" Autumn yelled as she walked by. She hated sticking her head into Adam Copeland's dressing room, she was sick of seeing him with a new girl every night.

Adam didn't reply but Autumn could care less.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

"Did you see me out there?" John asked later when he caught up with Autumn.

"Sorry, I didn't," Autumn said as she packed some things together.

"You better have a pretty good reason," John said to her.

"Yeah, apparently it's not part of my job to stare at you on television and drool," Autumn laughed.

"You haven't been promoted to that level yet?" John asked.

"Get out of here," Autumn said giving him a playful shove.

"Need help with anything?" John asked her.

"Actually yeah, I do," Autumn said looking at huge boxes. "There's no way that I'm goin to be able to pick even one of those up."

"Where do you want them?" John asked.

"There's a truck out back, it's the big black one," Autumn said.

"Let's do this then," John said and picked up the first one.

Autumn just stood there for a second looking at his muscles.

"So strong," she said touching his arm. "Come with me."

The two made numerous trips to the back of the arena to load the truck.

"I'm gonna go to the hotel and change, I'll meet you there later," John said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye babe," Autumn said looking back at her clipboard.

"Hey! Where did all the boxes go that I was suppose to load?" A man asked her.

"Did it for ya," Autumn replied.

"You moved those huge boxes?" He asked.

"No," Autumn said laughing. "Got my man to do it for me."

"Why?"

"Because I love watching him flex," Autumn said looking at him as if he was retarded. "That's something every girl loves to see."

"But I thought that you loved to watch me flex," the man complained.

"Next time," Autumn said laughing and continued her duties.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

After another hour of making sure that everything was running smoothly Autumn was allowed to leave but then it took close to half an hour to get to the hotel because traffic was so backed up.

When she finally arrived at the hotel she opened up her room and was surprised to see candles everywhere.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø


	2. Time Off

**_Time Off_**

"John?" Autumn laughed. "Where are you?"

"Hello darling," John said hugging her from behind. He lightly kissed her neck and then her ear. "You've been such a good girl lately that I think that you deserve some time off."

"Hmm…" Autumn moaned falling back against John.

John swiftly picked Autumn up and walked with her to the bed. He put her down gently and she got back up to her knees. Autumn wrapped her arms around John's neck and began to strongly kiss him.

"I love you so much," Autumn said kissing his neck.

Without replying John laid Autumn down on the bed and started kissing her. Autumn jumped a tad when John's hand started to find it's way up her shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Nothing," Autumn replied. "Keep going."

At Autumn's approval John continued to kiss her and he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"You're beautiful," John said kissing the top of her breast.

Autumn began squirming underneath him again.

"What's wrong baby?" John asked concerned.

"It's nothing," Autumn lied. "Just a bit jumpy tonight."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, not at all," Autumn said and began kissing him.

After a while John started to get back into his rhythm and Autumn seemed to be enjoying everything until John was about to get on top of her

"Just wait," Autumn said falling back against the bed. "I can't do this."

"What?" John asked confused. "You're telling me this _now_."

"I'm sorry," Autumn said sitting up now almost in tears.

"Tell me in a minute, I just need a couple seconds," John said laying on the bed and breathing deeply. After quite some time John sat up. "Alright, now what's the big deal?"

Autumn pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're gonna be mad at me for not telling you this before," Autumn said to him.

"You don't have Herpes or anything, do you?" John asked worried.

"No," Autumn said surprised.

"Are you a lesbian?" John asked.

"No!" Autumn yelled. "Would you just let me speak? This is hard enough as it is!"

"Sorry," John said raising his hands defensively. "Go on."

"John, I've never done this before," Autumn said to him.

John just sat there for a few moments in shock.

"So, you're a…"

"Yes, I'm a virgin," Autumn said to him as she covered herself up.

"Don't," John said grabbing her wrist. "When I told you before that you were beautiful I meant it."

Autumn just stared at the floor beside the bed.

"I'll tell you something though," John said sitting beside her and covering himself. "I'm a lot happier that you told be now instead of later when there's blood on the bed."

"I'm sorry," Autumn said still looking down and beginning to cry.

"Don't cry," John said tipping her chin up towards him. "I don't love you any less because you're not experienced. If anything I'm thrilled that you're not."

"What?" Autumn asked perplexed.

"This way I know that no other man has ever touched you," John said and kissed her neck. "But I have to know one thing. Why me?"

"I trust you more than anyone else," Autumn said resting her head on John's shoulder.

"Let's not do this tonight," John said wrapping his arms around Autumn. John handed her his shirt. "You still get to wear this tonight."

Autumn laughed but a few tears were still able to slip through.

"Don't worry about tonight," John said kissing her after she got dressed. "The next time will be a lot more special."

John quickly slipped his boxers on and slid under the covers next to Autumn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you more than anything," Autumn said kissing him strongly.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

It was six months after the night with John had turned into a disaster and Autumn was out shopping with Stacy and Torrie.

"So you're totally going to do it tonight?" Torrie asked.

"I hope I can," Autumn replied. "I want tonight to be totally special."

"You have to start off with going somewhere that he'll really appreciate," Stacy said. "Probably some sort of restaurant."

"Yeah, food will always get a guy there faster," Torrie said.

"And then you've gotta go back to his place," Stacy added. "Which of course should be already completely decorated."

"That's also a must," Torrie agreed.

"Well he's going to a Red Sox game today," Autumn said finally speaking up.

"Almost like it was planed," Torrie said. "Who's he there with?"

"Marc, who else?" Autumn said.

"Tha Trademarc?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"If she can't have John then she's gonna get Marc," Torrie said laughing.

"Am I really that predictable?" Stacy asked.

"Just a little," Torrie said. "Oh! Autumn! I just remembered something else that you need!"

"What?" Autumn asked confused.

"Sexy lingerie!" Torrie shouted as she pulled the two other girls into a lingerie store.

"I really don't get why lingerie is such an important part of sex," Autumn said. "I'm pretty sure that he won't even notice."

"Oh believe me, he'll notice," Stacy said laughing

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

"Hey baby," Autumn said meeting John outside of Fenway Park and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What about me?" Marc asked.

"Oh come here," Autumn said hugging Marc. "You're so cute."

"I'll see you later man," Marc said hugging John.

"Yeah," John replied. Then John looked at Autumn. "What are you doing here?"

"Why got another girl?" Autumn asked laughing.

"No, I save her for when I'm out of town," John replied as he pulled Autumn closer to him.

"I just came by to see if you wanted to go to dinner," Autumn said.

"Sure," John answered. "Anywhere fancy?"

"The beach," Autumn said.

"Sounds good," John said and kissed her. "When are we going?"

"Right now," Autumn said as she got into the drivers' seat.. She put the top down and almost blew the speakers when she turned Just Lose It by Eminem up. "I made dinner before hoping that you would say yes."

"I wouldn't turn you down," John said kissing her.

"So did the Sox win?" Autumn asked.

She didn't really care but she knew that it meant something to John so she always asked.

"Yeah, best game of the season," John replied.

"That's good," Autumn said as she floored the gas petal.

John didn't even mind Autumn's driving anymore. He used to complain non-stop about how he drove like a maniac but he actually began to enjoy driving with her. She didn't care about other vehicles on the road, she did what she wanted.

When they got to the beach the sun was beginning to set. It was perfect for the mood that Autumn wanted to create.

They ended up staying at the beach for close to four hours before they began to pack up and head home. This time John took the wheel and he started driving back into the city.

"Do you really feel like going home yet?" John asked.

"Doesn't matter," Autumn said.

John pulled off of the main road and parked in some abandoned parking lot. "I wanna show you something," John said getting out of the car.

"Where are we?" Autumn asked following him.

"You'll see," John said taking her hand as they walked up an old bridge. Once they were at the top John pointed to a building in the distance. "See that old building?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's where I started to wrestle," John said resting his arms on the bridge.

"And this is the bridge?" Autumn asked intrigued.

"Yep," John said patting the bridge. "This is where I got discovered for beating up a guy twice my size."

"My strong guy," Autumn said hugging John. "Who turned into a big suckie."

John laughed and picked Autumn up. "I think that you soften me up."

"Definitely," Autumn said kissing him. "I could beat you up any day."

"So could we," a man said interrupting their moment.

John put Autumn down and looked behind him. There were five huge men who all looked like they meant business.

"John," Autumn said shakily.

"It's alright," John said trying to keep her calm. "What's up?"

"Oh Johnny," one of the men said walking closer to John. "You know what the problem is. You didn't do as you were told. And this is kind of like in a daycare center, you know, when the kids don't behave, they get punished."

John quickly put Autumn behind him and out of harms way.

"Fuck off man, I owe you nothing," John spat at him.

"I beg to differ," another man said cracking his knuckles.

John looked around at all the men and then to Autumn.

"You have to listen to me," John said quietly. "When I move I want you to run."

"John, no," Autumn said scared.

"You have to do it," John said firmly. "Just go and hide somewhere, I'll come and find you later."

"So Cena, you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?" Another man asked.

John jumped at the man that was closest to him and started punching him. Autumn began to run in the other direction but her escape was cut short when her head was jerked back.

"Where you going sweetheart?" The man asked. "The party's just begun."

Autumn tried as hard as she could to get away but she was unsuccessful. The man that had her was just too strong. Another man came and helped out the first to hold Autumn. Each man had an arm and then a third started walking towards her.

"You think you could get away?" The man asked in a heavy Italian accent.

Autumn didn't move and didn't say anything.

"I'm talking to you!" The man yelled and his face only inches away from hers.

Autumn spit in his face. At first the man backed up stunned but then he wiped the saliva away from his eye. He walked over to Autumn again and slapped her as hard as he could. It was the hardest that Autumn had ever been hit.

"You think that you're so clever," the man said. "Well you know what? You just bought your little boyfriend here another beating."

"No!" Autumn screamed.

"Shut up!" The man yelled and this time gave her a backhand.

Autumn spit blood out of her mouth and looked up. There were two men stomping on John as he lay lifeless under them.

"Stop it!" Autumn screamed as she tried to break free. "Stop it!"

One of the men holding Autumn strongly punched her in the back of the head and both men let her go. Although she was in severe pain she tried to make her way to John who didn't even look like he was breathing. Autumn put her head on his chest as he cough and spit blood out onto the ground.

"Ain't that cute?" The Italian asked. "I think that she should be punished."

"Why are you doing this!" Autumn screamed.

"I'm sure that you're boyfriend will explain it to you someday," the Italian said. "Just not anytime soon."

"You're all going to pay for this!" Autumn screamed.

"Oh I'm scared," the Italian said pretending to shake. The four other men laughed at the spectacle that he was making of her.

"Why are you doing this!" Autumn asked again.

"I'll give you the simple explanation," the Italian said. "You've been such a good girl lately that I think that you deserve some time off."

Autumn was stunned. She remembered when John had said the exact same words to her.

One of the men walked up to Autumn and swiftly kicked her in the ribs. Autumn fell to the ground holding her side.

"Pick her up!" The Italian ordered.

Two men picked her up off of the ground and held her so that she was facing the Italian.

"You know," he started, "if we were on different terms I think that I would actually like you. You're pretty feisty. I like that in a girl."

Autumn started to collect saliva in her mouth again put before she accomplish anything with it the Italian's hand was tightly gripped around her neck. Autumn gasped for air but didn't receive any. Then everything went black.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø


	3. Where Are You?

Where Are You?

John got up and looked around. He knew where he was he just wasn't sure why. The next time he inhaled he started to cough heavily. John looked down at his clothes, they were completely soaked. When he smelt them he recognized the smell immediately, rum.

Had he gotten drunk and passed out there? No, that wasn't it, Autumn would've taken care of him like she always did. Autumn? Where was Autumn? He remembered being with her but he also remembered being with Marc. Maybe Autumn was with Marc. Maybe this was one of Autumn's ways to 'teach' him a lesson.

Then something caught his eye, well numerous bits and pieces caught his attention. There was blood and vomit beside where he was laying, obviously his own, and his lip was cut wide open, there was also a broken glass bottle that looked as if it had contained alcohol, but the entity that he truly couldn't comprehend was the blood that was spattered about nine feed away from where he was laying.

At that moment a cold chill ran down his back and the events of the previous night were remembered all too well. But where was Autumn? Did she get away? No, he remembered the guy yelling at her, he felt so powerless as the guy slapped her, not just once, but twice. So where was she now?

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Autumn awoke to a cold breeze.

"John…" Autumn whimpered. "Close the window."

Where there was no response Autumn began to stir and was completely shocked when she realized that she wasn't at John's house. This place was no where near what John's home looked liked.

This place was dark and cold. It wasn't even a house. It looked like an old shack. When Autumn recognized that she was in an old shack she looked at the flooring that she was sleeping on. It was only dirt.

When she tried to pick herself up off of the ground she felt an immense amount of pain start in her neck and continue to her back, torso, into her arms and down her legs.

Autumn let out a cry of pain. How she wished she knew where John was, he always took care of her when she wasn't feeling properly. When Autumn tried to silence herself she screamed even louder. During the process of trying to quiet her screams she had pulled her lips tight, not knowing that her bottom lip was already busted open.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Autumn heard a man yell. "What should we do with her?"

What were these people planning to do to her? How many of them were there? Were they the same men from the preceding night?

Autumn heard a person working on a lock that held the door to the shack shut. She started to panic. She quickly looked around. The shack was pretty big and there was a lot of junk inside of it. What was she supposed to do now? She did the only thing she could think of, she hid. She hid in the darkest corner that she could find and made herself as small as possible.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

John ran as fast as he could, shoving people out of his way in the process. He knew the city of Boston like he knew the wrestling ring.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled to a woman who was leisurely walking in the middle of the sidewalk.

John ran into the police department and grabbed the first officer that he could find.

"You've gotta help me, my girlfriend, she's been kidnapped!" John said to the man.

"Yeah, I'm sure she has been," the police man said laughing. "Is her name Mary Jane?"

"Please man! I don't know what those creeps are doing to her!" John yelled.

"Why don't you go sober up for a while and then I'll come see you and see if you even remember why you came here?" The officer asked.

"I'm not a goddamn drunk!" John yelled grabbing the man's shirt.

"If you don't take your hands off of me I'm going to have you locked up for assaulting a police officer," the man calmly said.

"What's going on here?" A more professional looking man asked.

"My girlfriend's been kidnapped and this dumb fuck here is of absolutely no use," John said to the second man.

"Come with me," the second man said. "I'm detective Ramirez. So tell me, how old is your girlfriend?"

"She's twenty-six," John said beginning to calm down.

"Alright," he said writing the information down. "And exactly how long has she been missing?"

John looked at the clock and thought for a few seconds.

"About ten or eleven hours I guess," John replied.

"I can't help you then," Detective Ramirez said closing his book. "If the person is over eighteen they have to be missing for more than forty-eight hours."

"That's bullshit!" John yelled jumping up. "You don't know what they're doing to her right now! For all you know she could already be dead!"

"This is all probably some kind of sick joke," Ramirez said. "We see it all the time, the girlfriend pretends to be kidnapped just to see how her boyfriend will react."

"Look man, I know these guys and I know that they aren't her friends! They need a way to get back to me!" John yelled.

"So if you know them why don't you go get her back?" the man questioned.

"Because we're not exactly of the best of terms," John said trying to keep his secret. "They took her because they knew it would kill me to not know what they were doing to her!"

"And what is it exactly that you did to them?"

"I used to work for them," John said choosing his words carefully.

"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense," the detective said standing up. "She'll probably be returned to you, safe and sound, tomorrow."

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

"Hey missy? You in here?" A man with a Texan accent asked.

Autumn held her legs to her chest forcefully and tried not to move.

"Hey James! I don't think she's in here!" The first man yelled.

"Well she's gotta be in there, where the hell else would she be?" James asked gruffly.

"Maybe she's gone and escaped," the first man said.

"If she escaped I'm blaming it on you Garth," James said.

"Me?" Garth, the man with the Texan accent, asked in shock. "I ain't done nothing wrong!"

"Would you shut up and find her!" James growled. "If you find her first you'll get seconds at dinner tonight. Why don't you go and check the brush?"

"Well alright James," Garth said pulling on his suspenders. "I still ain't done nothing wrong."

James started moving items around in the old shed when he saw a ray of light move across the wall. He followed it's path back to it's origin. James spotted Autumn in no time.

"You slipped up," James said grabbing her by her wrist. "You almost made me look stupid!"

Autumn screamed as James threw her to the ground outside of the shed.

"She's right here you dumb shit," James said as he looked at Autumn.

She had begun to get to her feet but James lightly pushed her back over and laughed.

"Do I still get seconds tonight?" Garth asked excited.

"No you retard, you didn't find her," James said. "You heard the boss, we have to ration our food."

"But I'm hungry," Garth complained.

"Well so are the women," James said.

While the two men were arguing Autumn regained her composure and started to look around. She didn't recognize anything at all.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked unsteadily.

Both men quit yelling and looked at her.

"We're the last men on Earth that you want to be left alone with," James said with an evil laugh.

"Where's John?" Autumn said as she felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"John?" James asked confused. Then he suddenly looked very amused. "Now I remember him, he's dead. They didn't even mean to beat him so badly. But before they left him they doused his body in rum to make it look as if he was just a useless street bum."

"They'll do tests! They'll find out the truth!" Autumn yelled.

"Shut it!" James yelled and shoved her. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, cutting her arms and legs in several different places. James walked over and knelt down beside her. "Because you're such a dumb shit you don't get anything to eat today."

"I wouldn't eat anything you gave me anyways," Autumn replied sharply.

"Good, starve to death for all I care," James said returning to standing posture. He looked at Garth. "Go clean her up."

"Okay James," Garth said as he helped Autumn up. When they walked for a while Garth looked at Autumn. "Don't feel too bad when he calls you a dumb shit, he don't mean it."

"Where are we going?" Autumn asked trying to loosen the grip that Garth had on her wrist.

"To the lake to go wash up," Garth replied.

They were silent for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at the lake Autumn looked around. It went on for miles.

"Well, go on, wash up," Garth instructed, pointing at the water.

Autumn began to walk into the water when Garth stopped her.

"Why don't you take off your dress so that you have something warm to get into later?" He asked.

"I guess you have a point," Autumn said after a few minutes of thinking. She started to take her dress off when she thought of something. "I'm going to get it back right?"

"Oh yeah," Garth said agreeing. "I'm a nice guy, I wouldn't do something like that."

Autumn took her summer dress off and laid it down on a rock. She was now only wearing her lingerie, that she had bought specially for John and their special night together. She hated the way that Garth stared at her. She felt like a complete slut.

Then she heard something that she didn't suspect. She slowly turned around and faced Garth who was pointing a gun directly at her.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

John quickly ran home and had a shower to get the scent of the rum off of him. Then he jumped into his car and drove over to Marc's.

He banged on the door until Marc slowly pulled the heavy door open.

"What the hell man," Marc said. "I'm in the middle of something right now! Go pester Autumn."

"It's an emergency man," John said.

"What's wrong?" Marc asked after hearing the urgency in John's voice.

"Autumn's gone," John said beginning to lose control. "You've gotta help me man! You're the only one who knows my situation!"

"What are you talking about?" Marc asked confused. "Did she leave you?"

"No man! Those bastards took her!"

"What?" Marc asked confused. "I'm really not getting you. Who are you talking about?"

"You remember Dwight and Jim?" John asked frantically. "We used to traffic for them?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Marc asked leaning against the door frame.

"They asked me to take fifty grand worth of cocaine off of their hands and sell it for them," John explained. "I told them that I'd it and then I never showed up. For some stupid reason I'd figure that they'd take the hint and leave me alone. But instead five of his goons found me with Autumn last night, three of them jumped me, she started to run but didn't get too far because one of the guys caught her. Then when they figured that I couldn't take any more the head guy started beating on her. He slapped her twice man!"

"Well then what are we doing standing around here?" Marc asked as he quickly grabbed his car keys. "We don't know what's they're doing to her."

"You're the only one that believes me man," John said jumping into Marc's car as the sped off.

"What do you mean the only one that believes you?" Marc asked. "Who else did you tell?"

"I went to the police as soon as I woke up this morning," John informed him. "But they didn't believe a word of it."

Marc slammed on the brakes. "You told them about how we used to traffic?" He asked stunned.

"No," John said looking at him as if he was crazy. "I told them that we used to know them and that we worked for them for a little while, nothing else."

"Alright then," Marc said. "Where did you meet them?"

"467 Westbrook, just like before," John said as Marc made a sharp turn and continued to going over the speed limit.

"Then we're gonna go see if they're still there."

After a few more minutes Marc found the abandoned building and they both got out of the car.

"Let's go kick some ass," Marc said to John as they walked up to the building.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø


	4. Without A Trace

**Well my faithful readers, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this one and I actually wasn't planning on it. I came close to deleting it. It's nice to know that people enjoying reading it. This one is definitely for you. **

**Just a warning: This story is extremely graphic and it is recommended that if you don't like it please don't read it. This story is not intended to hurt anyone.**

**I love all you guys! I hope you enjoy this and there are sure to be more to come!

* * *

**

Without A Trace

"Garth…What are you doing?" Autumn asked shaking.

"Get washing up," Garth said still pointing the gun at her.

Autumn sat down in the icy cold water and tried to wash herself.

"Okay, that's long enough!" Garth said raising his voice. "Come on! James is gonna get mad!"

Autumn walked back toward the land.

"Garth, where's my dress?" Autumn asked.

"Bear took it," he said giggling.

Autumn wrapped her arms around herself.

"C'mon, it's time for supper," Garth said sticking the gun into her back.

They walked back to the camp where James was sitting close to the fire with three other women who all looked as depressed as Autumn. The women were all wearing faded, old, oversized T-shirts.

"Let go of me!" Autumn screamed yanking her arm away from Garth and starting to run.

Before she could get very far one of the other women caught her and took her down to the ground.

"Let go!" Autumn screamed kicking and slapping the women. "Get off of me!"

"That's enough!" James yelled and kicked Autumn in the ribs. "Shut up!"

James walked around her for a second and then started touching her upper thigh. Autumn's eyes started to fill up with tears. What kind of people were these?

"That's one pretty outfit you have one," James said slipping his hand between her thighs. "I wouldn't mind seeing what's under it."

Autumn was going to scream again but another one of the women shoved a ball of cloth into her mouth.

"You're a lot more appealing when you're silent," he said cupping her breast.

Autumn managed to bring her leg up and kick him in his lower back.

"You little bitch!" James yelled and threw dirt in her face, most of which ended up in her eyes. "You think you can get away with shit like that? Well you can't, you're getting the rack tonight Missy."

He roughly picked Autumn up by her arm and dragged her to an even smaller shack that was empty except for one bar that ran the length of the shack up by the ceiling.

James pulled a pair of handcuffs out from his back pocket and clasped one to Autumn's wrist. Garth lifted Autumn up and James threw the handcuffs over the bar and then clasped it around Autumn's other wrist, leaving her dangling lifelessly.

"That hurt?" James asked laughing. "I bet it does."

"I don't think it hurts enough," Garth said laughing.

"I think you're right," James said laughing.

He went outside and brought something in that Autumn had never seen. The two ends looked life handcuffs but the middle was different. It was a weight. They each attached one end to each of Autumn's ankles and then watched her try to cry out in pain.

"Now it hurts enough," James said laughing.

"And she can't kick us," Garth said laughing.

"I'll see you later tonight Autumn," James said running his hand up and down her body. "And you'll see _me_."

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

John and Marc burst into the abandoned building ready to put up a fight but when they entered the building there was no one there. It was completely empty.

"Where could they have gone?" John asked losing hope by the second.

"I have no idea," Marc said looking around and trying to find something.

John sat down on the floor. It looked as if he had lost all hope of finding her. Marc was so busy trying to find a clue that he didn't even see John's breakdown. Marc ran upstairs started throwing boxes around.

"John!" Marc yelled. "John come up here!"

John jumped at the sound of Marc's voice. He ran up the stairs and took the piece of paper Marc was holding.

_Dear Johnny,_

_I'm sorry we left before we could have a chat. Business does call. I really wish that we didn't have to take your girlfriend. She's a sweet thing though isn't she. And Autumn, what a pretty name, it kind of rolls off your tongue when you're breathing deeply. Don't worry about her though, we have men **taking care of her**. What you should really worry about is transporting the product. Perhaps when you deliver the product I'll give you a clue as to her whereabouts. We'll have some fun with this state of affairs._

_From the bottom of our hearts,_

_Dwight & Jim_

_Oh, by the way, the lingerie that she's wearing might make the men excited. Hopefully you get to her before they do. Tick tock John, tick tock._

"Where did they want the cocaine delivered to?" Marc asked.

"It doesn't matter now," John said. "There's not enough time."

"Do you have a better idea?" Marc asked. "Maybe with one simple clue we'll be able to figure it out."

John laughed. "No, he'll give us the clue, we'll think of the location, get there and there won't be any one there. And even if it was where they were it would be useless."

"Well you better think of something fast," Marc said.

"I'm trying!" John yelled.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Autumn tried to change her position somehow but it was useless and she was freezing. The night was a cold and rainy one and the rain was leaking through the cheap roof on the shack.

Her head whipped around when she heard the door open. James walked in and he didn't look sober at all. Autumn felt colder as soon as she saw him.

"How are you doing tonight?" James asked. "Good, you're still quiet. Have you had about enough of this yet? Are you gonna behave from now on?"

Autumn learned that she should probably stay quiet and out of trouble and life might be made simpler for her, if that was possible.

James unlocked the cuffs from her ankles and then unlocked the handcuffs. Autumn fell to the ground and instantly felt better.

Could James possibly be so drunk that he was going to let her go? She decided to stay on the ground until he left, be he didn't.

"You're coming with me," he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her already aching body.

Autumn followed James into what was more like a cottage. It had two beds inside of it, one which was already being used by Garth. The beds were small, probably only twin sized.

"Get in there!" James yelled pointing at the bed.

Autumn got into the bed and crawled towards the wall. Soon after she had laid down she felt James laying down beside her and then he flung his arm over her. She was preparing herself for things that she didn't have any experience in when she heard James snoring loudly behind her.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

"So what's the plan?" Marc asked jumping into the car with John.

"There is no plan," John said.

"I don't think that's a smart idea," Marc said as John sped down the street.

"Having no plan is the perfect plan," John said. "If we don't have a plan then he can't destroy our plan."

"But having no plan is still a plan," Marc said.

"Just shut up," John said going even faster.

"Where are we going?" Marc asked.

"We're going to Dwight's house," John answered.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

* * *

**Since I made you guys wait long enough I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Katie**


End file.
